As this type of container, such a container is conventionally known that prevents a sideslip of a workpiece by bringing a plurality of projections projecting from a bottom face into contact with side faces of the workpiece and also prevents jumping of the workpiece by closing an upper face opening of the container with a cover and winding a band around the closed container from above the opening (see, for example, Patent Document 1).